Hedorah
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Hedorah.png |image =Hedorah spraying sulfuric acid.jpg |caption =Hedorah as he is seen in Godzilla: Final Wars |name = }} |species = |nicknames =Smog Monster, Hedrah, Hedora |height = 0.1mm 30 meters 20 meters 60 meters 120 meters |length = 0.1mm 20 meters 40 meters 102 meters 180 meters |weight = 48,000 tons 70,000 tons |forms =Microscopic Form Aquatic Form Land Form Flying Form Final Form |controlled =Xiliens |relationships =None |allies =Monster X, Gigan, SpaceGodzilla |enemies =Godzilla, Mothra, Mothra Leo, MechaGodzilla 2, Kiryu |created = Yoshimitsu Banno, Tomoyuki Tanaka |portrayed = Kenpachiro Satsuma, Puppets Kazuhiro Yoshida |firstappearance =Godzilla vs. Hedorah |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |suits =ShodaiHedo, FinalHedo |roar = }} }} Hedorah (ヘドラ , Hedora) è una scoria aliena creata dalla Toho che fronteggia Godzilla nel 1971 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. Hedorah. Nome Hedorah deriva da hedoro, la parola giapponese per fango, vomito o melma chimica. Apparizioni Nella sua prima forma, assomigliava a un girino. Nella sua seconda forma, assomigliava a un rettile quadrupede. La sua terza forma era come un disco volante, e nella sua forma finale aveva una forma umanoide. Storia Showa Series ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah Hedorah era una forma di vita aliena dalla nebulosa di gas scuro nella costellazione di Orione , è atterrato sulla Terra e ha cominciato a nutrirsi di inquinamento. Le azioni di Hedorah presto guadagnarono l'attenzione di Godzilla, che lo attaccò mentre si stava alimentando nei pressi di una ciminiera. A quel tempo, Hedorah era ancora in una forma embrionale, ed è stato facilmente sconfitto da Godzilla. Le due creature hanno avuto una serie di battaglie in tutto il Giappone, e Hedorah continuava a crescere e a rinforzarsi,raggiungendo una forma simile a un disco-volante, che gli permette di volare e diffondere la nebbia di acido solforico in tutto il Giappone, distruggendo molte fabbriche. Hedorah e Godzilla ebbero una resa dei conti finale nei pressi del Monte. Fuji, in cui Hedorah raggiunse la sua forma definitiva, un umanoide. Grazie al suo corpo velenoso, così come i suoi golfari letali, Hedorah riuscì quasi a uccidere Godzilla nella loro lotta. Tuttavia, gli uomini avevano costruito un paio di giganteschi elettrodi vicino al mostro. Il loro piano era che, dal momento in cui Hedorah era solo fango, avrebbero usano gli elettrodi ad asciugarlo. Dopo che Godzilla fu messo fuori combattimento, Hedorah fu attirato tra gli elettrodi. Sfortunatamente, un fusibile si bruciò, e gli elettrodi furono inutili. Fortunatamente, Godzilla subito venuto in soccorso ancora una volta, usando il suo raggio, riattivò gli elettrodi. Hedorah cercò di fuggire, ma grazie al potere ritrovata di Godzilla di volare, è stato rilanciato fra gli elettrodi e si è asciugato completamente. Intuendo che c'era ancora fango bagnato , Godzilla strappò le interiora di Hedorah, per poi friggerle con gli elettrodi. Godzilla aveva finalmente ucciso Hedorah, ma non senza un prezzo; aveva perso uno dei suoi occhi, e la sua mano destra era bruciata fino all'osso. Alla fine del film, una foto di un'altra Hedorah viene mostrta ,è visto in acqua, con la didascalia 'Ancora un altro?', Ma non sono stati prodotti sequel del film. in ''Godzilla vs. Hedorah]] Hedorah in Godzilla vs. Hedorah ha ucciso migliaia di persone. Hedorah uccise alcuni dei compagni di equipaggio delle petroliere, la maggior parte dei nuotatori e pesci in mare, circa 40 persone la prima volta che arrivò sulla terra, 1600 persone quando era in volo per la prima volta, un numero sconosciuto quando stava volando verso il Mount Fuji e circa 80 le persone che stavano festeggiando sul monte. Fuji. Inoltre, più di 3.000.000 di persone sono state colpite dallo smog di Hedorah. Stranamente, non viene mostrato nella serie Millennium se Hedorah uccise qualcuno. ''Godzilla Island '']]Hedorah appare nello show televisivo ''Godzilla Island. C'era anche un altro Hedorah in Godzilla Island chiamata Neo Hedorah. Millennium Series ''Godzilla: Final Wars in ''Godzilla: Final Wars]]Hedorah successivamente ritorna, anche se brevemente, in Godzilla: Final Wars. Hedorah,insieme a Ebirah, viene visto essere scagliato via dal porto di Tokyo da Godzilla e si schianta contro un edificio, con l'artiglio di Ebirah nell' occhio sinistro. I due sono poi distrutti da un esplosione del raggio atomico di Godzilla. Non è noto se Hedorah era stato coinvolto nell'invasione degli Xiliens ', o se era semplicemente era nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. Durante i titoli di coda vengono mostrate un paio di scene tagliate, uno delle quali era Hedorah che usa la sua nebbia acido solforico. Abilità Hedorah è uno degli avversari più forti Godzilla nella serie Showa (anche se Godzilla facilmente lo sconfigge in Final Wars, il che significa che o il Millennium Hedorah è molto più debole rispetto allo Showa, o che il Godzilla di Final Wars è molto più potente dello Showa). Hedorah possedeva molte abilità speciali. Nella forma primaria Hedorah spruzzava blocchi di acido al suo avversario e un raggio laser rosso dal suo occhio. Nella sua forma sisco volante, era anche in grado di volare, e diffondere una nebbia di acido solforico e nella sua forma definitiva può tornare alla sua forma volante. Può anche intrappolare i nemici gettandoli giù e sputando fango su di loro. Hedorah è in grado di riprodursi in maniera asessuata, può combinarsi con e separato da altre specie, e non ha bisogno di ossigeno per sopravvivere.Hedorah ha una difesa forte, era completamente immune all' alito atomico di Godzilla anche nella sua forma relativamente debole , e le armi convenzionali si limitano a passare attraverso il suo corpo disgustoso. Lacerare il corpo di Hedorah è inutile, anzi ha sciolto la mano di Godzilla, il sangue di Hedorah è molto tossico.Nei titoli di coda di Godzilla: Final Wars, Hedorah viene mostrato mentre spruzza una nebbia di acido solforico dai tubi sul suo corpo, mentre rientrava attraverso le rovine della città. In Final Wars, Hedorah è stato dato anche di un braccio/frusta, che può o non può utilizzare in battaglia. Filmografia *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' *''Godzilla Island'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Apparizioni nei Video Game *''Monster's Fair'' *''Gojira-Kun'' *''Godzilla (Gameboy)'' *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Monster of Monsters'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' and Godzilla: Unleashed (Scrapped) Hedorah appare come antagonista nel gioco Nintendo 1988 Godzilla Monster of Monsters, anche nel sequel, Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters. Era anche un nemico in Gojira-Kun e ''Godzilla'' Gameboy e ce ne era uno soltanto perché i colpi di Godzilla non potevano fargli male, ma piuttosto lo spingere un po' indietro. Hedorah fa anche un'apparizione in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, dove appare casualmente in forma di disco e rallenta il recupero energetico. Può essere ucciso, anche se questo è difficile. Quando viene ucciso, si trasforma in una nuvola di fumo che muore lontano. Hedorah era stato scelto per comparire in Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee sequel di Godzilla: Save the Earth, il motore del gioco non poteva sviluppare uno scheletro per Hedorah poiché è un blob gelatinoso, e per Godzilla: Unleashed, il cel-shading è stato un processo lungo e complicato così Pipeworks decise di rottamarlo. Sostituendolo con Battra nella versione PlayStation 2 di Godzilla: Unleashed, Hedorah è diventato il mostro giocabile più ricercato per un videogioco. Monster's Fair - Hedorah.png|Hedorah in Monster's Fair Gojira-Kun - Hedorah.png|Hedorah in Gojira-Kun Hedorah.gif|Hedorah in Godzilla: Monster of Monsters Godzilla 2 - Hedorah Sprite.png|Hedorah's Sprite in Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters Fumetti ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War Half century war Hedorah.jpg|Hedorah in ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War #3 ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth Hedorah è brevemente visto nel primo numero di '']]Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, come parte della conferenza del Dott. Kenji Ando sui motivi per cui hanno guadagnato il proprio posto nell'ordine naturale. Nella presentazione, si è appreso che il "Monster Smog", come ai media piace chiamare Hedorah, ha attaccato diverse piattaforme petrolifere in mare. Galleria Verso Il ruggito/gorgoglio di Hedorah proviene da Kemular, un mostro gas velenoso della serie Ultraman. Hedorah Roars|Hedorah's roars in the Showa era In Altre Lingue *German: Hydrox Curiosità *I laser di Hedorah hanno un effetto sonoro che in realtà è il suono del volo di King Ghidorah ad un tono più alto. *Secondo la versione tedesca di Godzilla vs Hedorah, Hedorah è stato probabilmente creato dal dottor Frankenstein. *In ''Godzilla: Final Wars, la coda di Hedorah assomiglia al Choju King Crab dalla serie Ultraman Ace. *Il Sangue di Hedorah è molto tossico e acido, ma l'unica parte del suo corpo che è vulnerabile ad esso sono gli occhi. Se Hedorah sanguina sugli occhi, deve chiuderli per evitare che vengano danneggiati. *Nella serie Showa, Hedorah è stato il secondo mostro alieno a combattere Godzilla. *Hedorah è stato l'ultimo nuovo mostro in epoca Showa ad agire completamenteda solo, mentre il resto erano controllati dagli alieni. *E 'quasi impossibile uccidere Hedorah, poichè la sua unica debolezza è la disidratazione. *La fine di Godzilla vs Hedorah mostra una delle forme girino di Hedorah ancora in vita, alludendo a un sequel che non fu mai realizzato. Sondaggio Do you like Hedorah? Yes! No. Kind of. de:Hydrox